Margaret Tiger
Margaret Tiger '''(or '''Maggie Tiger) is a female Bengal tiger cub who is the baby sister of Daniel Tiger and the daughter and second-born child of Daniel Tiger Sr. and Mrs. Tiger. she is one of the main characters in Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood, star characters of the hit comedy crossover series, The Crazy Life of the 20 (formerly 17) Animal Friends, who is an honorary member of the 20 animal friends group. Appearance Margaret is a young Bengal Tiger cub with dark blue eyes, a pink nose and reddish-pink inner ears. She usually wears a white/yellow flower in her hair/fur. She usually has a small tuft of hair which is styled into a Mohawk of sorts. she usually wears a yellow dress with a pink trim that is sometimes seen with or without a pink sweater over it, white socks and purple sandals. when being put down for her bedtime she wears a variety of different colored PJs. Personality Margaret, like most children her age (on up), is very energetic and playful, and is very sweet towards her family and others. She loves to play with her brother’s stuff (such as his Tigey), which usually ends up in disastrous results, due to Daniel not liking her messing with any of his things, which is part of why Daniel decided to get Margaret her own toy, Pandy Bear. she is very outgoing and loves to make new friends, such as the Platypus Twins, Baby Kate and Reiko’s child. She is also sensitive in both positive and negative ways, such as trying something new which makes her nervous and scared (like anyone), and dose not like it one bit when one of her things gets taken from her, such as her pandy or rattle, and will start to fuss and cry until someone hands her stuff back to her to make her happy again. Margaret is also outgoing, and often gets Miss Elaina to try things she might not want to. She cares deeply and loves her family and will always find her own way have fun with those she cares about. Biography Baby Margaret was born on 18 August 2014 to Mr. and Mrs. Tiger as their 2nd child. she lives with her family on jungle beach and loves playing with others like Miss Elaina. As of 2019, she (should be) turned 2 and had her own birthday episode that debuted on 16 September 2019. Trivia * Margaret is tied with the Platypus Twins for being the youngest members in the 20 animal friends group. ** prior to the introduction of the Platypus family and the kids (Jodi and her brothers) joining the animal group, Margaret was the youngest member in the group. *** she might still be the youngest, seeing as how the twins seem a bit older than her as they can do a little more things. * Margaret shares the same birthday as Tom’s (Both were born on the month of August and the date of the 18th of that year). * she was named after her and Daniel’s father’s grandmother, (Their paternal great-grandmother) Margaret, as well as the baby book, ”Margaret’s Music”. * some fans like to call her “'Maggie-Margaret'”, just for the fun of it. * As of the events of “Margaret‘s First Day of School”, Margaret is now old enough to go to school, and is one of Ms. Flanagan’s proud students in her class, which she goes to alongside the Platypus twins Baby Kate and Reiko‘s child. * Margaret is one of the original members of the 20 animal friends group, meaning that she’s been with the group since the show’s debut. * As of right now, Margaret currently doesn't have a crush, probably due to her young age still. * Margaret has a habit of calling her brother “Dan-Dan” (due to the fact that she can’t say his full name yet. but also because she just likes to). * Margaret is among a handful of the animal group who actually wears clothes all the time. * Even though the producers haven’t really aged her for the 2 years she’s been around, She has progressed somewhat. ** Also, in September 2019 (a month late of her actual birthday), an episode of DTN aired regarding the Tiger Family preparing for Margaret’s Birthday. *** Not to mention that Daniel has commented on how one day she’ll be old enough to use the big kid swings like him. ** Also, as stated before, she is now old enough to go to school. *** Margaret’s Favorite Color is Yellow ��. **** Her favorite stuffed toy appears to be Pandy the Panda bear. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Members of the 20 animal friends group Category:Toddlers Category:Juveniles Category:Original members of TCLOTTAFs group Category:Tiger Family Category:Sibling characters